caelestilazamorazamarripafandomcom-20200214-history
Santic Powers
Saintic Powers and Ultimate Form (True Bloodlust one.) by Caelestila Cecidit Lacrimis Zamarripa on Saturday, August 20, 2011 at 5:30pmThese following Abilities were obtained by intense training that took the span of three everlasting periods of time. now about the following 'powers' are not really powers,but what Caelestila's body (every aspect of her can and will act as a seperate body.) can now do naturally. These following 'powers' are not abilities are not powers,but rather the body itself not even Caelestila's mind is attached to this. (constant or passive effect.)The Speed of Elijah:This allows her to control the very basis of Speed. Anything that has to do with speed or reaction no matter what or who it is. This means simply Caelestila's body can slow down or can stop anything heading towards her even teleporting can be ceased by Caelestila's body. Also deemed with it she can also move at any speed she so chooses. As well as stop time,and still move her self as her body is un-phased by time. This goes for everything and anything. (constant or passive effect.)The Trumpet Of Jericho: This allows Caelestila to destroy any defensive movement at all. This move also sends great terror and fear so much that the opponent will literally run from fear. This works on anything and everything. (constant or passive effect.) The Strength of Samson: With this comes literal Strength to move or destroy anything caelestila desires. Anything at all it is limitless on what it can destroy,and what it can push,pull or move out of the way. This means she can drive a Soul out of a body,and not even touch it. This goes for every aspect of Caelestila,and should be rightfully feared as such as this requires no power or even skill to pull off as this is her body reacting. How Caelestila came to also learn the following effects is unknown,but all ten of these effects have only been able to be used when Caelestila is in her Ultimate form The True Blood Lust One. Blood Lust Commandments: These commandments are listed in Ten just like the Ten Commandments,but what they do is for Caelestila to choose,and only her alone. Out of her ultimate form she can only choose one lesser commandment and one greater commandment. Example: 1 and 6 or 5 and 10. The only constant commandment that has never changed is Commandment number ten. The effect to lock away every aspect of her opponent reducing them down to a 'baby' stage so to speak then to be destroyed. Caelestila's Ultimate Form The True Blood Lust One: her Ultimate form is immune to any sort of damage brought upon it. This form can only be tied by Hawk Daemon's Ultimate form. Only God can destroy it. This form is Caelestila's True Angelic state known as The True Blood Lust One. This form is a Absolute meaning nothing can change about the body itself once in this stage. It is accessed by Caelestila filling Christus Sangius with blood by cutting off her right arm for the rest of the battle. What it looks like: Simple enough that the only change is Caelestila's Eyes going to a Perfect Absolute Dark Blue. Anything else depends on what her look is like when she accesses this The form itself is not only Truly Limitless in power if the opposing being is not Hawk Daemon or God it can be destroyed or wiped from existence by Caelestila simply thinking of that person. In This stage she holds the aspect of Equivilant To God's Power,Speed,Seeing,and etc. Though She is still weak compared to God.